Memorial
by squarecreatures
Summary: My smutty version of s4 ep2 set just before they wake up together in the forest.


**This is set just before the opening scene in s4 ep2 'Memorial'**

**Also can someone tell me if they slept together in that episode...? If they didn't, well i like my version better )**

**Review please**

* * *

Elena watched as Stefan put down the camping gear. Fidgeting with her clothes and biting her nails had become a frequent habit as the hunger that boiled up inside her became more and more frequent and harder to ignore. Never as a human had Elena felt the insistent hollow echo from her subconscious telling her that she needed blood, and it was tiring already the wanton she felt for it, she was restless. Elena remembered the times she had woken with a start from a dream, knowing that although it had all been a figment of her imagination it still shook her for hours afterwards. Just like a dream, something that had never happened in reality, under the surface something was still stirring, still reminding her that it was there, something was missing. Blood.

But watching him as he gathered different pieces for the fire Elena felt grounded, opting to veer her thoughts to her man, she felt calm. Mesmerising was her Stefan, he was back, he was hers. And god was he beautiful. If she loved him before she turned, as a human, without the heightened feelings and emotions, now there was no comparison.

There were too many emotions to dwell on, and at this fragile time Elena wanted nothing more than to start a new leaf with Stefan. Remembering the past hurt. The regret and longing that she remembered so bitterly would just stir her into a depression she knew was just lurking around the corner of her maze of emotions that so quickly bewildered her since she turned.

_He suffered because of me...he left to save me. _A tear threatened to fall down her cheek.

"Elena?" Stefan spoke softly, placing his arm around her shoulders carefully.

Little did she know that during Elena's mild turmoil she had started to rock herself therapeutically on the rug that Stefan had laid out. Elena nuzzled closer to that familiar nook between stefans arm and his chest, automatically her body curled into his, enigmatic was her response to his touch, she was at peace again and smiling against his hard body. And god it felt so good to be back in his arms again.

"I...im just feeling" Elena mumbled and stumbled with her sentencing, as she tried to distinguish her desire from the comfort of Stefan's arms and the stability he that was warming her all over. Her protector, her savour, her lover. Stefan was everything she needed right now, he understood, he knew what she was going through.

"It will take you a while to get a grip on your emotions sweetheart" Stefan rocked her gently underneath his hard body and his slow steady breathing made her eyes heavy with comfort. His lips in her hair made her skin tingle in anticipation. She hadn't heard him say sweetheart in what felt like centuries and suddenly Elena felt like crying, she felt so much for this man that it was difficult to comprehend even as a human. And now elenas head spun in frustration at the calling emotions inside of her. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, that she never stopped loving him, what she did when he was gone. How she coped, how much she cried, how long she waited, how much further she would have gone to save him. But she couldn't, instead she buried her face in his neck and wept hoping, just hoping he knew the dept of her feelings for him at that moment.

Elena turned in his arms and opened her mouth to speak but came up with nothing, she wanted to say everything, but she was lost in him. The sight of him. And she remembered, apart from loving everything about him to a seemingly obsessive level, he was also intensely, intimidating attractive.

His crystal green eyes bored to hers with so much certainty, she dared to hold him there until her breathing quickened. Her eyes moved to his lips, and oh that perfect crooked smile, she felt happy again, and completely aroused. _God being a vampire is like taking a fucking rollercoaster._

Elena gripped on to this feeling and pressed her lips to his gently, trying her best not to fist Stefan's shirt to the point of breaking, she had already broken a door handle today and ripped her jumper the day before. Her super strength was becoming a nuisance and a nascence at the same time. But when his breath escaped quickly and his kiss was just as eager, she felt herself pulling him down to the covers with her without a notion of how her body demanded it and carried it out before her mind had actually thought it out.

She had missed his strong lips on hers, she could feel it all over, feel his excitement like it was a thick hue in the air. She mashed herself into it moaning as he plunged his tongue into hers, his taste was intoxicating, his lips firm but his motions tender. Stefan was good at teasing her, he could turn intensity on like a faucet, teasing her to the brink of insanity until he was pounding out orgasms from her with the click of a finger. He was perfect and he was _hers._

"Elena" he whispered in a husky voice against her lips and Elena growled against his cheek, searching for more skin to devour. Elena now understood the reason behind those primal noises Stefan often made when they made love in the past, the brutal attraction and absolute desire she felt for him in that moment made her purr against his body in appreciation.

Elena's hands roamed Stefan's tight lean body, stroking the curve of his back with her finger tips and reaching under his shirt to knead his back dimples and oh how she loved his lower back. Elena groaned as he mewled beneath her. Her hands became more urgent, roaming his chest, shoulders, neck and Elena pulled at his shirt with her left and tugged furiously on his sandy hair with her right manoeuvring to straddle him.

"Nuhh" Elena groaned into Stefan's mouth while her legs settled around his waste and she could feel the heavy bulge in his jeans. Her desire for him was building rapidly, Elena bit down on Stefan's lip and tugged lightly before gasping at his arched hips rubbing against the swell between her legs

"Stefan" Elena groaned into Stefan's open mouth.

Stefan arched his hips in answer and Elena jolted again increasing the friction on his lap, searching for a release, reaching for the buttons of his jeans frantically while feeling her control leaving her rapidly.

Elena was hungry and her body was acting on an impulse she had never experienced before but at the same time couldn't control.

"Shh" Stefan reached for Elena's trembling hands and stopped her, his right hand gently weaving with hers while his left tilted her chin to look at him.

"I love you" he whispered near her lips, tears threading slowly behind her lashes, Elena was panting and biting her lip trying to recuperate from her strange desire that seemed to separate the connection she was searching for with Stefan.

Stefan stroked her chin tenderly before leaving kisses down her neck, and caressing her sides at an unbearably slow rate.

"Lets take it slow" he whispered in the small dip under her ear.

"Okay" she agreed, kneading at his shoulders and slowly grazing her nails up his neck before tugging gently and working her way down the ridge in his back. Stefan was still slowly but rhythmically arching his hips to hers, not enough to drive her crazy but enough to tease and ease her back into him.

Slowly Stefan kissed down her neck, slowly tasting her chest, travelling to the ridge of her breasts before returning to her neck again for a slow tortuous suckle which made her tremble and hold him tighter. God how he loved his sweet Elena, it had been so long since he had been inside her, he had lost hope a long time ago that he would ever be so lucky to have her again. And to have her now and be so slow and torturous was killing him on so many different levels his cock shuddered and twitched in anticipation.

Stefan slowly moved his hands to her breasts and kneaded them, using his thumb to bring her nipples to attention over her beige satin bra.

"You're so beautiful 'Lena" He whispered before, pushing the cup of her bra down and sucking lightly on that rosy nipple, Elena cried from the delicateness of his touch mixed with the intensity of his tongue flicking the sensitive erect nipple in his mouth.

"Stefan" Elena let out a strained moan.

Elena grabbed his hair and cradled his head to her breast; Stefan lifted and pulled her to lie down as he began unbuttoning her jeans.

Elena panted wildly into the night, the fire was burning beside them, but she could see her breath mix with the cool air of the night and she realised she wasn't cold at all. Actually she was burning up.

"Elena I want you so much" Stefan left a kiss near her naval and Elena moaned.

"God...Stef" Elena managed through panting breaths "please...i...i need you" Elena was wriggling and writhing beneath him. Stefan tugged her jeans down slowly, drinking her in, watching her low hung lashes as she watched him pull her jeans over her ankles. Her breasts hanging from her bra, her mouth bruised and open from their wild, needy kisses. Stefan wanted to dive into her then and there, god he felt like he was going to explode.

Stefan kissed the outside of her panties before hooking his thumbs over the band and pulling them down her long legs. Settling between her thighs he licked her entry once before finding her swollen clit, her desire already palpable, he lapped her up like he was thirsty for her, quenched of her beautiful desire for so long he groaned into her sweet folds. And Elena was hanging off the edge already, Stefan knew her body and he knew it well, he never rushed and tonight he didn't have to. Elena had been waiting so long to feel his tongue between her thighs again. And god it was good.

"Stefan...I'm...I'm gonna" Stefan gripped her hips and alternated between sucking her clit and flicking his tongue as well as circling at alternating speeds. And she was gone, Elena streamed his name and a few breathless curses as he lapped her up and held her against her bucking and twisting. "Stefan" she panted exuberantly as he continued to kiss and fondle with her folds after her long tiring orgasm.

_Jesus..._

When Stefan sat up, he smiled delicately at her and watched as she breathed heavily lying on the rug beside the fire, the glow of the flames illuminating her stark beauty and his heart felt so full for her in that moment he wanted to just devour her.

Elena sat up and lightly kissed his chest, eliciting a gasp from a poignant Stefan as she reached to stoke his length through his jeans. Slowly, she rid him of his shirt and unbuttoned his denims, pushed down his boxers and began stoking him skin on skin as he knelt in front of her.

She looked up at him through hooded eyes, watching him squeeze his eyes in pleasure as she stroked him and she wanted him all over again. She wanted to make him come, to give him pleasure. To hear him call her name before he came deep inside her. Suddenly he looked down and locked eyes with her, his gaze told her everything she needed to know. God the love that was in those eyes, the awe she could see, the relief that was reflecting. She felt it too.

And she took him in her mouth without taking her eyes off him "Elena" Stefan hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh god don't" he whispered gently trying to push her back, but Elena gripped the back of his thighs and pushed him further into her mouth. Tasting his him, his beautiful all male essence ,sucking and fondling him until his hips began thrusting into her and he was looking down with dark intense eyes ,biting his lip.

"Elena please" he begged and she let him push her down into the rug, letting a disappointed "hmmm" escape from her lips. Stefan lay on top of her wrapping the covers around both of them before smiling fondly at her.

"I don't want this to be over before it begins" Stefan said while stroking back some loose strands from her head.

"hey...i seem to remember you having a lot of stamina.." Elena shyly reminded him.

"Next time" Stefan whispered near her ear and laughed sheepishly. "Right now, i need to be inside you" Elena wasn't about to complain, she wanted that more than anything.

She winced in pleasure as Stefan moved his hips and the tip of his penis found her entry. Elena gasped. After her body shattering orgasm only a few minutes ago Elena wanted him all over again, to the same extent that she needed him before he even touched her. Elenas breathing hitched again.

"Hey" Stefan lured her back to him from her panic, "i love you" he whispered before kissing her on the lips.

Elena pushed down bringing him inside her slowly, their gazed never faltering; he filled her slowly and they gasped in unison from the intense feeling. Elena felt so full she mewled appreciatively in his ear. Stefan couldn't believe he had forgotten how perfectly he fitted inside her, how perfectly tight she was.

"God Stefan" she cried as he began to rock slowly against her. Feeling her hips, kissing her neck. Elena tried to concentrate on how good he felt inside her, her hands roaming his back and to his buttocks, she moaned softly into his ear.

Stefan kissed her shoulders, her ears, her cheeks before resting his head on her forehead and reaching between them to find her clitoris. Elena squirmed beneath him, squeezing her eyes in pleasure as he circled her in steady motions. She was close, and they had barely begun.

"Stefan..." Elena moved her hands to either side of his head "Come with me" she asked and Stefan could feel her body tighten.

"you feel so good baby" he moaned against her lips kissing her sweetly as he rocked harder and felt her body tighten again and again as he pushed out and was sucked back into her.

"Stefan...so...good...love...you...ah" Elena nearly wept against him as he increased tempo.

"Im coming Stefan" Elena cried meeting each of his trusts.

"Me..too" Stefan gripped both her wrists and pulled them above her head as she called his name over and over. Stefan looked down at her and took one glimpse of Elena mid ecstasy and came hard, watching her come undone around him, god she was so hot. And his all his.

"'Lena" he called hoarsely as he poured himself deep inside her before collapsing half cocked on top of her.

Elena breathless, played with stefans hair and kissed his neck as they curled into each other holding tightly.

"i missed you" Elena mumbled.

Stefan turned and pulled her into his chest.

"I missed you too" and she could feel the curl of his lips beside her hair as he slumped a leg over hers and snuggled as closely as possible.


End file.
